


Little Things

by musicofthespheres



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/pseuds/musicofthespheres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pining doesn't do you any good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tricksterity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/gifts).



It's always the little things. A passing glance, a hand on your shoulder, saving your life once again when your ship malfunctions on a desert planet.  
When he gloats about it but you hear the relief in his voice, like he'd be devastated if he lost you. 

You stare at the ceiling. You know in your heart that you can't have attachments like these, not with anyone and especially not with your former padawan and fellow Jedi. 

Your thoughts whirl around inside your brain, conflicting with one another. You grit your teeth when you think about the looks of admiration he seems to reserve for only one person, and you wish with all your might that that person was you. But it's not, it never will be, and you want with everything you have to be okay with that. 

But you know that you won't be. And that's not okay.


End file.
